This invention relates to a printer device with facsimile function, in particular, a printer device with facsimile function configured so the entire device can be switched either to facsimile mode or printer mode by an external command.
Because prior printer devices with facsimile function were not provided with dial functions, data transmission was conducted after first dialing a telephone externally attached to the printer to call the other party's facsimile. When a connection was established with the facsimile of the other party via a telephone line, data was read in by an attached scanner and the data thus obtained was transmitted to the other party's facsimile. When data transmission was complete, once again signals were exchanged with the other party's facsimile, followed by breaking of the connection with the other party's facsimile.
Also, output density, image quality setting and other transmission settings were made by various special operation keys before data transmission on line was started.
However, because the prior printer devices with facsimile function were not equipped with a dial function, an externally attached telephone was necessary, and at the same time, operation required dialing the externally attached telephone to call the other party's facsimile. In addition, there was no memory function to record the telephone number, etc. of the other party's facsimile.
Also, because operation was conducted using separate special operation keys for transmission settings, it was necessary to have separate operation keys for operations of printer and facsimile. Thus, because many operation keys were used on the operation panel, the operation panel became large enough to cause inconvenience.